pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampine
Vampines are form-changing, defensive, mobile tree plants that get their health from the zombies they kill, and then go out for an attack. It was created for the Halloween Contest 2017. Overview In its first form, Vampine is not mobile. It waits for a zombie to come close to it. It then bites down on the zombie, draining its health. The amount of health that the zombie had is then transferred over to Vampine. Vampine can do this 3 times, but only once if it bites a Gargantuar. After the third zombie, Vampine glows and can be tapped on to transform into its bat form, along with its base. The base keeps the amount of health the Vampine had in its previous form. The bat is mobile. The bat targets random zombies, and it can be bitten when it is flying towards a targeted zombie. It will latch itself onto the zombie, continuously draining its health (1.5 damage points per second). This damage ignored headwear and other armor, similar to poison. The bat cannot drain robots' health. Unlike other mobile plants, Vampine will not defend its base, nor can it be controlled. However, it will still go to its base if itself is harmed, and it will heal up there. If Vampine is planted next to a Garlic, or vice-versa, then the Vampine explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing 20 initial damage points and leaving Spikeweed-esque pine needles in the area. These needles disappear after 6 seconds. This same reaction occurs if Vampine sucks the life of a Sun Bean infected zombie. Vampine is based off of a pine tree and vampires. Its name is a portmanteau of "vampire" and "pine." Its bat form is a reference to a vampire's ability to transform into a bat. Plant Food Ability In its tree form, Vampine, under the effects of Plant Food, will gain metallic teeth that allow it to drain 2 more zombies, or one more Gargantuar. In its second form, Plant Food can only be used on the base. This heals the base back to its starting health when it initially transformed. Strategies Vampine works best when planted after the initial waves of zombie, as that it when the higher-health foes start to show up, allowing Vampine to get more health. If there is a Gargantuar, try planting Vampine close to it. Planting it just the right distance can also allow Vampine to drain the health of two zombies before the Gargantuar, giving it even more health. As is for all defensive plant, planting Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Electric Currants in front of Vampine is effective. Gallery PVZ2 Vampine.png|Vampine's Tree Form VampineBase.png|Vampine's Base VampineBattree.png|Vampine's Bat Form vampineseedpacket.png|Vampine's Seed Packet (Without Sun Cost) vampineseedpacketwsun.png|Packet w/ Sun ((i tried) vampineontile.png|Vampine on Lawn Trivia * Vampine's reaction to Garlic and Sun Bean is an allusion to vampires generally being weak to garlic and sunlight. * Vampine's almanac entry calls it a Pinus, which is the scientific name for pine trees. * It is part of the three Halloween plants, alongside Ghostrawberry and Bad Eggplant. Category:Plants Category:Trees Category:Plants made by GopluxPoplu Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Mobile Plants Category:Defensive Attacking Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Transforming Plants Category:Halloween Category:Manually Activated Plants